


9:48 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One family,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as his eyes settled on stuffed animals.





	9:48 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''One family,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as his eyes settled on stuffed animals before he turned to the Kents and smiled.

THE END


End file.
